particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanja Glossop
Vanja Theodora Glossop, born 5th of April in 3889 in Agathion, Holy Luthori Empire, is a liberal politician for Liberal Alliance. Background Glossop was born Agathion in 3889 and was brought up by her parents, barbers John and Deadora Glossop. She soon engaged into politics and wanted contribute in society by becoming a local youth chairman for Fairtrade in Agathion. When she was 15 she and her parents moved in to the Capital City Fort William and her father took up his own barber shop, employing his wife. Vanja worked part-time during summers in this Hais Salon. Politics When having her upper teenage in the capital, she soon realised that she wanted change in society. She was seen as a freedom fighter in college and wanted social change. She first engaged in Choice but feared the isolationist and nationalist tendencies and soon found a home in the Liberal Alliance in the city. She studied one year to become a Home stylist and worked for several estate agencies in Fort William. When she turned 28 she accepted a place on the ballot list in the Luthori General Election 3917 and made it into parliament. Inside, she was almost head hunted by party veteran Josephine Ribbing who drafted her to the party left wing, the social liberals. Parliamentary Group Leader and Minister Under strange circumstances Ribbing and other social liberal MP Victoria de Haviland couped the parliamentary group after the 3917 election and forced away current Group Leader Gina Dirwany and trying to rearrange the power balance in the group. Many social liberal candidates had succeeded to get in front of right wing candidates and won seats in the 13 mandates small group. Ribbing pushed the unexperienced Glossop to become the healing force, beeing young and enthusiastic she would be harder to attack than old party veterans. So Glossop accepted and soon was a diplomatic success. Glossop was made minister in the centre coalition cabinet, together with James Burlington she was the only LA politician in that cabinet. This was seen as a social liberal success in the party, where Burlington wanted Fleur van Ginzen as new minister. Glossop left her place as Parliamentary Group Leader and was replaced by other social liberal candidate Bertram Little. Partyleader In spring 3928 a quite surprised Glossop was confronted by other faction members to stand up against current partyleader Burlington, who was blamed for beeing a reactionary rather than a liberal leader. He had driven the party too far on the right flank and a more stable liberal policy needed to be reinstated. Even some classical liberals supported this uprising which ended in a vote in the National board in late March. Glossop was named as one of the candidates but she had'nt really supported the coup. Two weeks later, a hastily national session was summoned, only gathering a few of the party districts and even them not fully seated. The young Edward Astorius had declined candidacy which meant that Glossop's only rival were the Minister of Trade and Industry Fleur van Ginzen, who was seen as Burlington's right hand. Glossop won the election with the votes 33 against 21 (normal number of delegates were 199), which meant that she became the partyleader with the worst starting support ever in the history of Liberal Alliance. Cabinet crisis and harder times After the Luthori General Election 3930 a very hard situation erased when no new cabinet could be formed due to far right parties gaining mandates. Glossop refused a far right led cabinet and the Choice Party could'nt gather enough support for it's cabinet proposal. Glossop was'nt able to do much as the national Press wanted and was critizised for that. She was'nt even able to replace Burlington as HoG. But a new cabinet was eventually formed and led by the Choice Party and it meant four ministers from the Liberal Alliance. Glossop continued as Minister of Finance. However her reform possibilities were heavily circumscribed as the centre coalition leaned to the centre-left rather than to the centre-right. In March 3933 ex-partyleader Annica Canning broke her isolation and spoke during the Annual Session of 3933. She praised the former Partyleader Burlington and did'nt mention Glossop. Glossop was then heavily critizised for not attending Canning's funeral two months later. Resignment After the Luthori General Election 3938 LA lost some mandates and Glossop took the excuse to resign. She wanted a more established social liberal for her successor but the race was won by Edward Astorius. She continued in the cabinet for one year after her resignment as partyleader. After that she was recruited to the big Bank of Luthori. She had been partyleader for 11 years and minister for 17 years. She was 51 when she stepped down.